onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 356
Chapter 356 is titled "Tom-san". Cover Page Volume: 37 Pg.: 187 Straw Hat Pirates and Animals: Robin with an Ostrich Taxi. Short Summary Tom's Workers are blamed for the attack on the court. Long Summary The attack on the Shihousen continues as the residents of Water 7 and the marines evacuate the area. One of the residents begins to recognize the ships while on board the Battle Franky's, the ones causing the chaos state that Spandam called it a "sacrifice for judgment". Cutty Flam continues towards Scrap Island as while both Tom and Iceburg are already there and on their way towards the ships. However, by the time they reach them, they are all completely empty. As Iceburg wonders what is happening, Tom notices two other Battle Franky's preparing to attack them and they do, the ships the pair were on burst into flames. At that moment, Cutty Flam arrives and instantly notices the injured Tom and Iceburg lying on the island. As Iceburg gets to his feet, he punches Cutty Flam in the face and tells him that everything was caused by his ships which were in the control of the World Government. As he explains that although the creators purpose for the weapon may be different, they can still cause damage in the hands of others. Upset by what has happened, Iceburg states he will never forgive Cutty Flam for what he has done to which the pair both begin to cry. At this, Tom tells the pair to stop and despite Iceburg being shocked he could still forgive him, he states that Cutty Flam is not a bad kid. At this, it is explained that the harpoon that Tom had been hit with is impossible to take out but he laughs saying that he does not feel it at all. Residents of Water 7 arrive and are shocked to see them injured however, they still say they are to blame. Spandam also arrives on Scrap Island and he claims that all three are the criminals and the are taken to the judge who believes all which Spandam claims. Spandam, knowing that it would be impossible to talk their way out of, watches with glee while others watch in shock and dismay. As the judge explains that Tom would have had all charges against him dropped, Cutty Flam interrupts and informs the judge that it was Spandam who was behind the attack which is simply laughed at. Spandam states that not only were they caught red handed, the ships were also made by the company however, as he remembers the injuries caused by them, he disowns them all. At this, Tom breaks from his chains and punches him for this which shocks even Iceburg who states this is the first time that he has lifted his hand to him. Tom explains that it is for saying that they were not his ships despite the fact he took care and consideration in building them. He continues by saying that a ship does not begin as good nor evil and he does not care the type of ships that Cutty Flam makes, a ship's parent should give it love despite what it has been made to do. While saying this, he rips out the harpoon that pierced through him. As Cutty Flam begins to cry, he tell both him and Iceburg not to let another sound come out of their mouths as the onlookers glance in shock. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Tom's Workers are blamed for the attack on the court ship. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 356 it:Capitolo 356